


开会前的小插曲

by Lunar280



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:25:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20798834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar280/pseuds/Lunar280
Summary: 现代paro，骑士团公司支部设定





	开会前的小插曲

今天兰吉尔斯副部长心情很好的样子。

  
介于近期市场的不景气，公司高层决定召开部长会议来探讨一下这严肃的问题。同样要出席会议的兰吉尔斯此时跟在思考着什么的威廉部长身后却如此开心，尽管部员们感到非常奇怪，但想起以往副部长黑着脸的日子，又着实松了口气。

  
商用七座车在另一支部门前停下，比起金色黎明的整洁有序的工作环境，一踏入黑色暴牛支部的办公区域，便弥漫着怪异的气氛。这算是会议前的固定余兴了，部员们也习以为常，无需言语，余光瞧见空无一人的黑色暴牛部长办公室，两人便分头行动。威廉部长在厕所门口站定，兰吉尔斯副部长径直走进办公区域寻找“必须人才”——芬拉尔。副部长兰吉尔斯的哥哥芬拉尔在黑色的暴牛工作几乎无人知晓，大抵是因为落差，知情人许多都这么想，毕竟芬拉尔在暴牛的地位远不及兰吉尔斯，从兰吉尔斯对哥哥冷嘲热讽的态度来看，也没人会对他提起兄弟的事情。便利的空间魔法令芬拉尔承担了所有送货和跑腿的任务，而此时最需要的也是他能将厕纸送进厕所换夜见部长出来的能力。

  
“这不是哥哥吗？没想到还是缩在这样的角落里啊，差点都没看到你。”兰吉尔斯寻找芬拉尔的技术可谓是一流，几乎不费吹灰之力便在某个地方找到了人，出其不意站在人身后，扬起下巴挑起嘴角出声。尽管表面上冷嘲热讽，但见到许久不见的哥哥，居高临下的笑容里还是带着一丝真切愉悦。芬拉尔的背影一震，虽然早已习惯人说话方式，但依然挂上有些尴尬的微笑，转身面对人抬手挠了挠后脑勺。“哎呀——这不是在找东西吗？我知道的我知道的，夜见先生的厕纸是吧，这就来。”丝毫没有被激怒的芬拉尔转身捧起一打厕纸，不敢停歇立刻前去送纸。兰吉尔斯也稍稍觉得有些无趣了。不管怎么嘲讽挖苦哥哥，他总是这样不以为然的略过，是他那该死的温柔还是他根本不在意自己。兰吉尔斯的脸稍稍黑了下来，压低下颌抬眼看着抱着纸的人攥紧了拳头。正准备再度说些什么时，前面的芬拉尔却转过了身，与年少还一同住在本家时邀请没日没夜在书房学习的自己一同溜出去玩时一样的神情令兰吉尔斯一时愣了神，“难得见一次，至少到厕所门口，一起走吧，兰吉尔斯。”

  
如果此时有人能看见兰吉尔斯心情变化的话，一定会拍手叫好的。嘴角再度扬起不屑的笑容，迈步轻松超过芬拉尔。“一起走？以你的速度跟不上我的。”

  
“诶……走慢点，我有种不好的感觉，可能现在夜见先生心情非常不好，我还没有做好心理准备啊——”


End file.
